There are many challenges for assembling fabric to a unique shaped housing. If using a unique speaker housing shape, such as a cylinder shape, it is difficult to create tension in the fabric both vertically and horizontally around the cylindrical shaped component after the fabric is assembled to a cylindrical shape. The tension needs to be high enough so that the fabric cannot simply be pulled off the housing. Accordingly, a traditional sock assembly where a fabric sock that is open on both ends is slipped over a rectangular or cylinder housing would not work because the tension along the length of the sock cannot be well controlled. Moreover, a traditional sock assembly generally requires a cap on each end to mechanically hold the sock in place. If the cap also includes additional features or controls (e.g., buttons, etc.) or connectors, these may be damaged or compromised when applying pressure to fit the cap onto the housing. This creates additional challenges particularly for portable-type speakers that have limited space for controls. Other challenges include how to assemble one piece of fabric to substantially cover the speaker housing without cosmetic issues, such as seams and visible wrinkles.